Take a Ride on our Rollercoaster of Life
by caitlinnstokess
Summary: Take a ride on Katie's, Zoe's, Emily's, Sammy's and One Directions rollercoaster of life. Love, Lust, Hatred.


Come take a ride on our rollercoaster of life.

Zoë's P.O.V

As I got in my 12 plate bright blue Seat Ibiza, with my little sister Sammy, I put on the radio full blast as I drove to pick up my best friend, and her little sister before dropping her little sister and Sammy at school before going to London to meet our boys. I put on Capital FM, and Laser light came on so I turned it up full blast and sung at full blast, Jessie J is actually amazing, and in real life as well. I started the car and put on my ray ban sunglasses. Sammy just looked at me in disgust as she had to sit in the back because Katie was sitting in the front. It was a short 10 minute drive from my family home in Birmingham to Katie's just down the road.

I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Zoë Summer Davies, I live in the posh part of Birmingham with my 17 year old sister Sammy Lou Davies, we live with my mum and dad who are 45 years old, they are heads of a huge international company, a very successful one at that. I am currently in a relationship with Zayn Malik, yes the one out of One Direction, we've always known each other but we only just got back in contact after I moved away and we've been together for nearly 6 months, we see each other every weekend as I work all week and he works all week, but me and Katie set off early on a Friday and travel the 2 hours down to London and spend the weekend with the boys. I have long straight light brown hair and dark green eyes, people describe me as sweet, funny, outgoing and absolutely crazy. My favourite colours are pink, blue, green and others. I use a white blackberry torch, and my sister is an Iphone user, I use an apple mac. My best friend Katie, had bright blonde hair, blue eyes and we have been best friends for nearly 15 years now, she is an Iphone user, she is currently unemployed but her mum and dad currently are on a business trip away with my mum and dad so we took this opportunity to go to London to see the boys. Emily and Sammy usually come but they have important exams today so they can't today. Katie is currently in a relationship with Niall, and they are completely alike, they don't stop eating at all.

Where was I? Ah yeah, I reached Katie's and Emily's house I beeped my horn and opened the window and blasted out starships, it really didn't matter, there house had no neighbours it was the only one in the neighbourhood. I waited before beeping my horn again as I saw Emily rush out the house with her gola bag as she rushed and got in my car and panted and said 'Hey guys, Katie is just coming, just finishing getting ready and that, she says to tell you Zo that Niall said you have to wake up Zayn as he is hung over or something.'

I groaned, even though I loved Zayn very much waking him up was such a chore. I got out my phone and texting Harry 'HARRRY, why do I have to wake up Zayn? Can you wake him up soon as were setting off in about 10 minutes and I don't want to wake him up as I have had enough waking up Sammy this morning, Pleaseeeeeeee! J x'

I waited for w while before he texted back and said 'Errr No, he's your boyfriend, your problem hun, see you sooooon! :p x'

I groaned again before I beeped my horn and Katie was coming out the house with her bag… I got out the car and she gave me her bag and I put it in the boot of the car along with mine as she went to lock the front door. I got back in the car and she got in the passenger side as she said 'Hey.'

I replied 'Someone took a while getting ready today babe, haha. Shall we go?'

'Yes.'

I started up the car again as she put on her sunglasses also over her eyes. It was now half past 8, the time we got to Sammy's and Emily's school it was quarter to 9. They got out the car wishing us a good time with the boys as we wished them good luck in there exams. We quickly left the school and went on our way to meet the boys.

After 2 hours of driving, singing and many food and toilet stops, I pulled into the familiar car park of the boys apartments, I parked in Zayn's space as usual as he doesn't have car yet. I took the big bunch of keys out the ignition and grabbed my phone as Katie opened the boot and got out our bags for the weekend. I grabbed my handbag and put my phone and keys in there. I grabbed my small suitcase as me and Katie walked up to the flats the boys lived in. We reached the flats and went our separate ways and I got the key to Zayn's flat and unlocked the door and he was still obviously asleep in his room. I quietly put my bag on the floor as I got out my phone and took a picture of the sight in front of me, bottles, cans, boxers, socks, pizza boxes and many other things were there. I tweeted 'Just got to Zayn's flat… This is what I see.' I threw my phone on the coffee table. It was now half past 11 and Zayn still wasn't up. I groaned and went to the kitchen to find it spotless, nothing anywhere except a note, which said 'Zoe x' on the front, I opened it up and it said 'Wrote at 6.15 am, to Zoe popssss, this is Zayn! Hey babaaa, just to say I am very happy to see you later on today, only just got in after being in with some friends from Bradford last night, by the time your reading this your probably here and I'm being lazy in bed haha. If need be come wake me up. Can't wait to see you gorgeous! Lots of love, your Bradford Bad Boi, Zaynnn!xxxxxx'

I folded it back up and put it in my pocket. I decided to not wake him up just yet as trying to get him up before he wanted to was ready to, was not the nicest thing in the world. I walked back through to the lounge to see my phone flashing, I went and sat on the floor in the middle of the room as I couldn't sit down. I saw many mentions on twitter from directioners and the boys. I also had 3 texts, one from Danielle, one from Eleanor and another from Zayn, tad weird.

Danielle: BABE! You up this weekend? Excited to see youuuuuuu! Xxxxxx'

Eleanor: Zoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I haven't seem you in it seems like forever:O I miss you lots, heard your up this weeeekendddd! Me and Danielle are coming to see you and Katie tomorrow afternooon and taking you out tomorrow night. Wahooo, saw your tweet also, have fun my lovely! See you tomorrrrowwwwwwwww!xxxxxxxx'

Zayn: 'Heard you coming hope you got my note also, just woke up. Come see me, Imma rough, your face will cheer me up. XXXXX'

I smiled and texted back

To Daniellee: Heeey you curly haired weirdo;) Yes, I am! Excited to see you too! Hope you had a fabulous time in Belfast with Pixie sweetie! See you tomorrowwwww, for #drunkentimessss! Yes! XXXXXX'

To Eleanor: Eleanorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I know, it's been atleast 3 days;) I miss you too gorgeousssss! I am up this weekend till Monday morning, but am driving Katie back Sunday morning, as she's got a family meal. So excited for tomorrow nighttt, wahooo! #drunkentimessssss! And thanks, I think he's awake now, he can help me hehe! See you tomorrow baby!xxxxxxxx'

To Zayn: Lazy Git, get yo ass up Zayn Malik. Your fault. You need to help me tidy your freaking flat up. But just this once I will come see you! See you in like 2, XXXXX'

I put my phone on the table, stood up and walked my way to Zayn's room. I walked into his room, his curtains were closed, Zayn was passed out on the bed and the sun was streaming through the curtains. I went over to him and said 'Zayn Malik, get the fuck up, I know your pretending you arse.'

I saw him smirk and open his eyes, I said 'Morning sleeping beauty.' He groaned and shook his head before turning over to face his pillow, I just went to the curtains and pulled them open, and said 'Zayn babe, I've not just wasted my diesel to come up here and watch you bloody sleep. I'll go if that's your attitude. '

He just groaned as I walked out the room and slammed the door and walked to the kitchen to make us some coffee. I got out 2 mugs and the stuff out the cupboard. About 2 minutes later I felt some arms round my waist and a chin on my shoulder. I looked round to see a very hung over Zayn. I kissed his nose as I put our coffees on the small dining table. I sat next to him as we had a catch up about everything that happened throughout the week. We had talked everyday but it still didn't matter, I still missed him dearly. He asked 'Watcha wanna do today?'

'Hmm, it's nice weather, want to go for a walk?'

'Sounds lovely.'

He kissed me before leaving the room to go get ready.


End file.
